Sorry Mom
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Police officers for parents? That can suck some times...


**I own NOTHING! But I wish I did! When Nick first came on the show I thought he was Hot! And as much as I love Andy and Sam together…I gotta admit I'm interested to see where the writers take the Andy and Nick relationship! **

**This is just some thing I came up with that I thought was fun….**

_**A few years in the Future…..**_

"Dude! Cool your jets! The cops are just going to ask us some questions and then probably let us go." said Matt.

"No you don't understand! I am so died!" said Patrick.

"Why? We tell the cops we had nothing to do with the drugs, we don't have any thing on us so they can't do any thing. It was a party, that's all." said Matt not seeing the problem.

"Huh…I'm not suppose to be here, they're going to kill me!" Patrick half shouted to himself as they waited in the front yard for a police officer to talk to them.

"Name?" asked a voice.

"Matt White…..and Patrick Collins." said Matt seeing on how Patrick was still muttering underneath his breath.

"Patrick?" asked the voice.

Patrick looked up from the ground, "Hi Uncle Dov." He said looking his favorite uncle in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dov asked.

"We were studying, I swear! We were just taking a break." said Patrick.

"Your mom is going to kill you!" said Dov.

"Who's going to kill who?" asked a female voice.

"Shit!" shouted Patrick shacking his head.

"Patrick?" said the female voice.

"Hi Aunt Gail." Patrick said back.

Matt's eyes and mouth were wide open, "You have an Aunt and Uncle on the Police Force?" he asked shockingly.

"You don't know the half of it." said Dov smirking.

"Patrick Thomas Collins, you are so died!" said Gail as she crossed her arms.

"Aunt Gail please! We were studying! We were just taking a break!" said Patrick trying to defend himself again.

"She's going to kill you." said Gail adding her own smirk.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I know! So Please! Please could you guys just let us go? We didn't drink and we didn't smoke pot! We'll go start home, I swear! Please?" pleaded Patrick.

"I don't know; if she finds out that we helped you, she might kill us." stated Dov.

"Please Uncle Dov?" asked Patrick once again.

Dov looked over at Gail and one shoulder shrugged, "What do you think?" he asked.

Gail looked from Dov to Patrick and back, "I didn't see a thing." she said walking away.

Patrick finally smiled, "Thank you Aunt Gail." He whispered.

"Get in the back." said Dov as he walked over to the cruiser.

"Sweet!" said Matt finally coming to his senses.

"Hey Dov, did you finish with the statements from the left hand side of the yard?" asked a male voice from Patrick's side of the cruiser.

"Fuck!" yelled Dov and Patrick together.

"Patrick?" asked the male voice.

Patrick turned from the door, "Hi Dad." He said as innocently as a 16 year old boy could do.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick shouted.

"I…..we…huh…I'm sorry Dad." said Patrick hanging his head.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be at Travis's studying!" said Nick.

"We were Dad; but Travis got a phone call from his ex and they were fighting so we left to go to the house to study but stopped here for a break." Patrick said trying once again to defend his actions.

"That's all you have to say for yourself? You were taking a break? So you came over to a party where I am damn sure you knew had drinking and drugs there. What were you thinking?" asked Nick.

"I guess I wasn't." said Patrick hanging his head.

"You guess?" yelled Nick.

"Sir, with all do respect, we didn't do any thing but talk to girls and dance." said Matt trying to defend his new friend.

"And you are?" asked Nick.

"Matt, my dad Nick, Dad, my chemistry partner Matt." said Patrick making introductions.

Nick looked over at Matt, "With all do respect Matt I don't care if you were just dancing and talking to girls, my son should know better then go some where with out promotion." He said.

Looking back at Patrick, "Dov will give you a ride back to station, your mother is almost done with her shift." Nick added as he walked away.

Patrick turned back to cruiser and got in. Matt joined him in the back, "So is your mom a cop too?" he asked.

Once they were seated Patrick looked over at him, "Yeap, and FYI, he's the nice one."

Matt's eyes went wide.

Dov started laughing as he started the car.

…

"Your dad mostly likely called ahead." said Dov as they got out of the car.

"Can I wait here?" asked Matt who was not looking forward to meeting the "bad cop".

"No!" said Dov as he held the door open for them.

"Some ones' in trouble." sang a male voice from the welcome desk.

"Not cool Uncle Chris!" said Patrick walking past him.

"She's just finishing up with Traci, so wait by her desk." said Chris buzzing them in.

"Good Luck!" he added.

Patrick waved him off.

"Seriously? Are you guys all related?" asked Matt as they walked past other officers who smirked in their direction.

"Not by blood. But my mom went to the academy with most of them and my dad soon joined them here after the military. Every one's been here for years, so yeah they're my aunts and uncles. They're family." said Patrick shrugging.

"And I thought I had it bad with my mom being a teacher." said Matt as he took a seat.

"Saying nice things about us isn't going to save you!" said a female voice from behind them.

"How mad is she?" Patrick asked not even turning around.

Laughter rang out after that, "Pretty pissed!" the voice added as it came closer.

"Matt this is my aunt/godmother Detective Traci. Aunt Traci, Matt." said Patrick.

Matt just started, "A detective?" he whispered.

Traci smiled, "I like him!" she added.

"Patrick Thomas Collins! What the hell were you thinking?" a female's voice rang out.

Traci's smile grew wider, "Good Luck!" she whispered walking away.

Slowly Patrick and Matt stood up and faced the voice.

Matt turned to see a beautiful brunette women with a gorgeous body and pissed off hazel eyes, oh and a gun!

"Hi Mom." said an upbeat Patrick with a smile.

"Your charm won't work this time Patrick!" said Andy pinching her nose. "I would just like to know what the hell you were thinking going into that neighborhood. It's dangerous there!" said Andy.

"I'm sorry Mom." said Patrick hanging his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Pat! You could have gotten hurt or worse! Your dad and I give you a lot of trust! We were wrong to do so?" Andy asked.

"No! You're not! It won't happen again!" said Patrick.

"You had better hope not!" said Andy as she turned around, "I have to change and then we'll go. Matt we can drop you off." She said over her shoulder.

Matt just nodded his head as she left, "That wasn't so bad!" he added once she was gone.

Patrick looked at him, "She's not done yet." he said as he sat back down.

"Oh…." Said Matt.

…..

"Let's go!" said Andy as she grabbed her keys.

Patrick and Matt followed her out to the truck.

"What street you on Matt?" Andy asked.

"Jefferson, Ma'am." said Matt from the back.

As they drove it was died quiet.

"You're so grounded, you know that right?" said Andy.

"Yeah…." said Patrick.

"2 weeks, mowing, bathroom cleaning, and diaper duty." Andy added.

"Yes Ma'am." Patrick said back.

"Diaper duty?" asked Matt.

Patrick looked back at him, "My baby brother is 2."

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Mom and Dad adopted Luke when he was a year old." said Patrick.

"Cool!" said Matt with a smile.

"Its not when he has a dirty diaper!" said Patrick with a laugh.

"This house Ma'am." said Matt as Andy neared a white house with blue shudders.

"Night Patrick! Good night Ma'am thank you for the ride!" Matt said as he got out.

"Matt! Just so you know I will be calling your mother to let her know what went on tonight, I believe Patrick has your number." said Andy with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Matt nodding his head.

"Night man!" said Patrick with a wave.

…

Matt jogged up to his house and let himself in.

"Matt? Is that you?" a voice rang out.

Matt went to the living room and gave his mom a big hug.

"Matt? Are you ok?" his mom asked concerned.

Matt let go of her and smiled, "Thank you for being my mom! And a teacher!" he said hugging her once again.

"But I thought you hated me teaching you up at the high school?" his mom asked.

"I realized there is some thing a lot worse then you being a teacher and dad the football couch!" said Matt.

**And that's it…..different story I know but I thought it would be interesting to write! Please be nice and review! Thanks!**

**Lots of Love! **


End file.
